Problemas de Insomnio
by Cami-nyan
Summary: -¡Alguien que la calle! ¡No voy a poder dormir en paz nunca jamás! Ha llegado el momento en el que Shikamaru Nara se decidio por la problematica tarea de tener un hijo. Cuando vio por primera vez su pequeña niña pensó que tal vez no sería tan problemático y que podría llegar a ser divertido, pero tras un mes de tenerla estaba cansado. Más de lo normal. -Creo que Temari te engaño


Naruto no me pertenece, soy pobre y no puedo comprar a Kishimoto… u.u

Etto, Comedia, Situaciones cotidianas de la vida, creo, y ps ps problemas de padres perezosos (?)

En fin, a leer xD

.

.

.

Problemas de Insomnio

-¡Alguien que la calle! ¡No voy a poder dormir en paz nunca jamás!

La familia Sabaku no Nara estaba establecida, vivían en Konoha pero hacían regularmente viajes a Suna como encargos de la Hokague.

Llego el momento en que el castaño acepto a tener algo tan problemático como lo era un hijo.

Después de muchas presiones por Temari y su propia madre decidió que era hora. Debía tener su propio bebe. Su propia familia.

Pero el sabia lo problemático que era. Su sobrino por ejemplo, el adorado hijo de su fallecido sensei y la amable Kurenai-sensei, quien contaba con seis años había sido todo un embrollo.

Cuando vio por primera vez su pequeña niña pensó que tal vez no sería tan problemático y que podría llegar a ser divertido, pero tras un mes de tenerla estaba cansado. Más de lo normal.  
Pensaba que eran los genes de su gritona mujer y de su buena actividad. Pero mientras más pasaban los años la niña menos se parecía a él.

Su cabello castaño tirando a rubio oscuro, sus ojos turquesas, su mirada desafiante. Era una niña hermosa, pero problemática, y eso, que contaba con solo 5 años.

-Creo que Temari te engaño

-¡Ino no digas eso!- regaño Chouji comiendo papitas

-¿Estas acaso celosa de que me haya casado con ella y no contigo, mujer problemática?- dijo perezosamente

-Claro que no, no te creas mucho perezoso

-Era broma Ino- dijo rodando los ojos

-Pero enserio, no tiene nada de parecido a ti, recuerdas cuando era pequeña, siempre se la pasaba llorando, o activa las 24 horas al día, nunca dormía, de ser tu hija al menos vaguearía un poquito

-Pero...

-Además se rumorea por la aldea que ven a una niña vagar en las noches de luna llena por todo Konoha

-Es cierto- dijo Chouji

-Yo solucionare esto con mi mujer, gracias por la ayuda

Al volver a casa se encontró con su sobrino y su hija jugando shogi; su padre observaba los movimientos de ambos desde una esquina.

-Ya estoy en casa- anuncio bajito tratando de no interrumpir, su padre lo llamo con una seña.

-Adivina quién va ganando- le susurro sin despegar los ojos del tablero

-¿Quién?

-Mi nieta- respondió dando una sonrisa

-¿Le has enseñado algo?

-Absolutamente nada- respondió

-¿Ha cogido algún libro de estrategias?- pregunto asombrado

-No, Asuma llego y le propuso jugar un poco, y ella empezó a formar estrategias, ha dado unas buenas jugadas- le explico

Shikamaru se sintió un idiota. Había desconfiado de su propia mujer y de su hija.

-¡Papi gane!- exclamo la menor llena de alegría

-Lo hiciste bien- respondió alzándola en brazos

La noche paso rápida, Temari volvió de su misión en Suna, cenaron juntos y Shikari le conto a su madre de como ganó en la partida.

-Vamos Shikari, es hora de ir a dormir- anuncio la rubia cansada

-Pero no quiero dormir aun- dijo endureciendo la mirada y cruzándose de brazos

-Tu madre está cansada, ve y descansa Temari, hare una partida de Shogi con ella e iré a dormir- dijo Shikamaru sacando el tablero

-¡Sí!- exclamo feliz la menor

-No se vallan a desvelar- advirtió Temari retirándose a la habitación, estaba muy cansada como para darles pelea ahora

La partida fue larga y reñida, al final, el ganador fue Shikamaru, luego de la partida la niña se quedó dormida en el sofá de la casa.

Cuando Shikamaru se disponía a tomarla en brazos para llevarla a su habitación la pequeña abrió los ojos.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿Shikari?- murmuro sorprendido el castaño

La menor no respondió, salió a la calle, descalza y lo que se podía decir semi inconsciente, al parecer de Shikamaru.

Hubiese hecho el jutsu de atadura de sombras, pero a los sonámbulos no hay que despertarlos de golpe, podrían asustarlos y algo malo podría suceder y el jutsu tensa a la persona que se le aplica.

-¿Shikari?- repitió el mayor tomándola con suavidad por el hombro

-¿Si?- respondió girando, parecía que nunca se hubiera dormido

-¿E-estas bien?

-Si- respondió

-¿No te duelen los pies?

-No realmente- dijo moviéndolos un poco

-¿Por qué saliste asi?

-Quería ver la luna- dijo con simpleza

-Pero...

-Me gusta verla, la luna llena, es hermosa, mamá dice que herede eso de mi tío Gaara

Entonces todo tenía sentido. Temari no era infiel ni mucho menos. Su pequeña hija había heredado eso de Gaara, su tío.

No eran problemas de sonámbulos.

La niña sufría de insomnio.

-Vamos a casa- dijo el castaño tomándola de la mano

Tenía una nueva misión.

Y esa era volver perezosa, a toda costa, a su hija.

.

.

.

-¡Shikari-chan!

-Kagemane no jutsu

-¡Formación Ino-Shika-Cho completado!

-¡Muy bien equipo!- felicito el sensei un castaño con una gran sonrisa- Vamos a descansar

-¡Haii!- exclamaron los tres niños volviendo a la aldea

-Choujimaru, quieres que vallamos a comer ramen?- pregunto un rubio de cabello hasta el hombro atado en una coleta baja

-Está bien- respondió comiendo aun asi papitas

-¿Hey, Inodachi, puedo ir yo también?- pregunto la muchacha de ojos verdes

-Claro- respondió caminando hacia el lugar

-Choujimaru, ¿me llevas?

-¡Tú tienes tus propias piernas!- protesto el de ojos azules girando enojado

-Pero me da pereza, además Chojimaru si es una buena persona y me llevara, ¿verdad Choujimaru?

-Claro- respondio el castaño restándole importancia, la morena se subio en los hombros del robusto pequeño y entre peleas los tres fueron hasta el Ichiraku

.

.

.

Hola! Muchisimas gracias a los que llegan hasta aca y le dedican un poco de tiempo a este fic, espero y haya sido de su agrado.

Desearía un padre como Shikamaru xDD asi quien no xD

La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salio, simplemente, poof apareció una noche en la que no podía dormir, ironico…

¡Si les gusto, ya saben un review! :D

Besos y abrazos de gato :3


End file.
